Shadow in the sunlight Secret kiss
by Nessie- Lou xoxo
Summary: New twist to a classic Romeo & Juliet story. Not an actual buffy story but my inspiration came from it so enjoy and don't steal! Thanks :


Dedicated to all my family and friends, especially my best friend always and forever Jess Atwood for being So great.

**When the sun goes down the surprises come out!**

**Shadows in the sunlight!**

**Secret kiss!**

**Epilogue!**

** Slayer**

I knew I would have to kill him but that didn't make the fact any less harsh, any easier to escape. I loved him and if he was going to die I really didn't want to be the cause of his second death, it hurt when the thought of driving an oak stake through his heart came to mind, twisting it savagely around to make sure it had hit the direct spot that turn a vampire into light little sun beams.

**Vampire**

She was going to kill me, I was aware of that, but how she planned on beating me I had no idea of. She may be strong but I am older and stronger, much, much older. She would be killed before she had a chance to kill me, I didn't want to hurt her but pain was inevitable, pain was needed, especially if I wanted to stay alive. I was the predator and she was the prey.

**Chapter 1- New girl in town**

**Kiesha**

**I took one last breath of Oregon air before getting onto the plane and sitting down hard on my seat.** All of my stuff was being sent to my dad's way before I left so hopefully it would be there before me. The only thing I carried with me now was my purse and my death weapon also known as my oak stake. I was going to my dad's were my twin brother was in Yorkshire I really couldn't wait and my whole body was buzzing with excitement for seeing my brother who I hadn't seen since practically birth.

I sat the whole trip anticipating what I'll see when I get to my father, Max's, house. Will Brandon be there? I wonder if my dad has a girlfriend yet, I hoped so it would be nice to see him happy. The whole trip was exhausting and as the coach that I had caught form the airport dropped me off at my father's street I finally felt the worst of the exhaustion. I slugged down the street looking for number 28, when I found it I gasped. It looked exactly the same as it had when I came here at six years old. I looked around the garden then went up to the steps and knocked on the door a little too enthusiastically. I heard a groan from the other side of the door followed by the sound of shuffling feet. Then the door swung open and a boy about my age was standing in baggy tracky bottoms and a I heart NY hoody. I recognized the same Black hair that I had and the exact shade of green-purple that I have in my eyes. "Brandon?" I whisper.

"Oh my god! Kiesha?" The same protective voice that Brandon used when I was younger said.

"Hi bro," I smiled. He literally picked me up in his strong arms and whirled me round. We laughed just like we did when we were younger and the bond that we had felt at that time was back stronger than ever. I felt the same imaginary line connecting our minds for ages but now it was if I knew how he felt.

"What's all the commotion about?" A young girl maybe a year or two older than I walked up to the door, she had pretty green eyes and dark brown hair, she looked almost like me. I looked at Brandon and gave him my famous eye brow lift. He smiled awkwardly at me.

"Hi I'm Kiesha you must be Brandon girlfriend," I shook her hand.

"What?" She coughed. "I'm Brandon's older sister who are you?" she looked at me and my eyes bulged, she was my sister.

"I'm Brandon's younger twin sister," I said, I didn't like this girl and I was reaching for my stake automatically.

"How can you be his younger twin sister?" she asked smiling.

"Because I was born after him," I said it obviously. Then there was another girl behind her as well as two more boys. They all looked the same as the girl, same hair colour and same eye colour.

"Nicole who's this?" A girl who looked younger than me, and noticeably smaller as well, asked from behind Nicole's arm.

"This Katherine is our younger sister and the youngest sibling who was at mum's," Nicole smiled at me and I suddenly got the distinct thought that she was the oldest, behind the girl who was somehow older than me and Brandon I saw a couple of boys who looked so much like each other I was sure they were twins as well. Katherine pushed past Nicole and stuck her arm out for me to shake. I took it carefully and she shook my arm hard.

"Hi I'm Katherine and that's Jason who's a year younger than Nicole and then there's Jamie who's two years older than me, there is a year between Jamie and Jason." She smiled at me and so did Jamie but Jason looked as if he wished I was so not his sister, in a way that made me uncomfortable.

"Hi everyone," I looked at all of the faces of my new family that mum and dad apparently failed to tell me about. "I'm Kiesha and I'm 16 years old," I smiled at all of them then look at Brandon for confirmation that I was liked. He nodded as if he knew exactly where my thoughts were headed and smiled at me.

"Hi I'm Nicole as you already know and I'm 21, then there's Jason who's 20, then Jamie who's 19 after that there's Katherine whose 16 like you but adopted and obviously you know Brandon," she introduced everyone then smiled directly at me. "We hope you feel happy here, Max should be home soon he's at a job interview but I'll show you to your room." She put her hand behind my back and pushed me lightly through the door as well as kicking the door shut.

The house was massive with a built extension that made it look more like a mansion. My room was on the third floor and was massive, the walls a gorgeous lilac and the bed covers a soft silky violet. My whole room was purple and I suspected that Brandon had something to do with that, as he knew it had always been my favourite colour. I smiled at Nicole and she smiled warmly back, in that instant I knew we had already clicked. But just as I was about to say that I noticed that all my stuff was already packed in its place exactly like at home a loud haunting scream came from the alley bellow my bedroom window and I was suddenly into slayer mode.

I smiled once at Nicole then sneaked out of the door and into the street. This was it my first slay in my new town, my whole body was buzzing with excitement, and I finally got to see what big town vampires fight like. Although I was English I had lived in Oregon, America for ages and there wasn't a lot of action there so I was really reeling for a good fight. As I stalked into the alley I saw exactly what I had expected, there was guy maybe a year older than me that had a girl pinned to the wall and she was trying to fight him off of her. "Get off of me," she squealed. God she only looked about twelve.

"C'mon honey don't be scared it won't hurt...much," he smiled and slammed her against the wall. Her breath gasped out of her lungs furiously.

"You really don't know any manners do you? Didn't anybody tell you don't play with your food?" I said and grinned. He ripped his head up from the girls neck that he had bitten into just now, the innocence blood smeared around his mouth.

"I'm sorry my manners went away long ago with my humanity and mortality," he growled.

"How unfortunate for you," I said then lunged at him, stake at the ready held high above my head. He leapt out of the way just I was about ram it through his heart and I snagged the air almost losing my balance. He took advantage of that and slammed his elbow into my hunched back and I fell head first to the alley floor.

As I hit the deck I whirled around so that I was lying on my back just as the vampire came sailing through the air and on top of me. I struggled with his body weight but finally wiggled my hand out from under his body and staked him hard in the back twisting it around to get it in deeper. Then he stopped before turning into millions of little crystals that danced in the light and sprinkled everywhere. That had been the first time a day walker had ever got me on my back before usually they were the easiest to kill.

You see there were two types of vampire the day walkers and the shadow lovers. The shadow lovers were harder to kill because they didn't have the sunlight taking some of their power away, the shadow lovers were really hard to kill but still easy for me, really easy for me. In Oregon I took down more vampires then I could count but it didn't matter here, in my new town I needed to make a new reputation with the vampires, one that says watch out.

I felt the buzz I always did once I had slayed as I was walking back to the house where my family had no idea of the dangers out there. I felt guilty that they were going to be in even more danger now that I was here, because I had quite a big hate group, mostly containing the immortals. I smiled as best as I could at Nicole who was standing in the door way waiting for me. "An old friend coming to visit me, he's gone now though," I smiled at her.

"Ex?" She asks. I hold back a laugh better to agree then give her the opportunity to ask me any more.

"Yeah," I nod as I walk passed her. "I'm going to go take a shower," I shout back down the stairs, I already knew I had a shower already built into my room, so there was no worry of Jason walking in on me, for some reason he was the only one I'm worried about seeing me. When I got to my room I quickly locked my bedroom door behind me, pulled off my light blue t-shirt and jeans as well as my old beaten up tennis shoes.

I let the hot water run through my hair and down my body, tonight was going to be my first hunt for vampires in a big town where there were clubs therefore easy targets for vampires to feed. I was buzzing still from the fight with the day walker but I had my sights set on a bigger target, shadow lovers. They were going to be hard to fight but I liked a challenge, it made the hunt more interesting. I sighed and got out of the shower looking at all of my hunting scars from previous vampires who found it funny to scratch during a hunt, I personally didn't appreciate it to be frank. I got ready into something more alluring to vampires, a tight top and tight almost painted on black jeans. Although it looked like I wouldn't have been able to move it was easy to kick ass when you looked kick ass. I walked down stairs in my hunting heels and said I was going to see a friend that lived here as I walked out of the door, not waiting for an answer from Nicole.

I walked into the main town and let all of the guys drool over me, there was only one thing I was looking for and it wasn't praise, it was a little more vicious than that. I walked around town until I saw something promising, a very pale neck highlighted by his shock of black hair, the kind of pale that only vampires had. "Hey do you know where I can get a bite to eat around here," I smirk as the vampire went to turn around.

"Pardon, I don't believe I know what you're ...," he suddenly stopped in mid sentence just as he looked at me. My heart plummeted and whatever sarcastic remark I was about to say slipped from my mind with one look of those gorgeous ash blue eyes.

**Travis**

Her face was all I could see in my vision and I felt a sudden bolt of electricity, even though I had no idea why. She didn't look like any one I knew and yet I swore I knew her, she had somehow known what I was and for a split second I didn't believe that someone had just known, but every worry disappeared from my mind when I saw her. She was all I was really saw now the town seemed to blur around me and for the first time in thousand years I felt dizzy, nausea washing through me and for the first time I felt sick to my core, but somehow it felt good. Her looks were amazing but her scent was absolutely the best.

"I'm sorry I must have you mixed with someone else," she explained her voice dream like.

"That's okay I hope you find who you're looking for," I smiled at her then turned and walked away, after someone that good scented I needed to feed and fast!

What was that energy, the lightning passing through us; it couldn't have been the true love spell. No it couldn't have been that, it hadn't happened since 1965, there was no way the spell had been reactivated could it? My mind was rushing through theories when a girl about my age walked passed just as the wind pushed her scent my way. I was already too weak by the fact of the other girls scent to fight the urge and I found my body turning towards the girl automatically. That was it, the poor innocent girl was going to die and there was no way I could stop that. "You're a very unlucky girl," I growled at her and she whirled round, her scent filled my nostrils, making all my defences come tumbling down.

"Huh?" she asked as she saw my expression. I stalked over to her and put my hand on her face. I could feel her veins under that thin layer of skin; her heart was racing making her pulse that so much quicker with adrenaline. I traced my hand along the shape of her face then her jaw finally stopping on her neck.

"I really am sorry about this," I sighed then sunk my newly grown fangs into her soft skin. The blood flooded into my mouth and I gulped it down quickly ready for the next pulse of liquid. Her blood had a nasty after taste of alcohol but any thing would do after that mysterious girl in the alley. She really was a very unlucky girl!

**Kiesha**

I couldn't exactly remember what had happened in the alley, just that there was a connection between me and this boy. My theory was the witches' true love spell that hadn't been in action for ages, when the vampires killed a very important witch the other witches then put a curse on the vampires that if they ever saw their soul mate they would instantly fall in love and feel an electric current but that was impossible. Besides that guy wasn't a vampire he was just an innocent human who I must have scared to death.

I walked back to Max's house in silence thinking of my first day at my new school tomorrow and hoping that it was going to be okay. As I got outside the house I saw that the Kitchen light was on, I gulped and opened the door quietly, hoping no one heard me. I got half way across the landing before he spoke. "Hello Kiesha, you were out late," Max's voice whispered from the kitchen.

"Yeah I went to see a friend," I walked back to the kitchen and smiled a Max, he smiled back.

"Well that's nice, you already have friends here," he said cheerfully.

"Yes," I nodded. "Well I'm off to bed, big day tomorrow," I walked up the stairs to my room. Once I was out of Max's earshot I sighed in relief and almost laughed at how closed that had been. I laid on bed for a while, staring at the ceiling and finally I drifted into the alert sleep I was always in.


End file.
